The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a synthetic air jet cooling system for cooling an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Conventional IHSs typically include one or more fans to cool the components of the IHS. The power to run these fans can be a large contributor to the overall power consumption of the IHS, particularly when fan speed is increased in response to transient heat increases from specific IHS components. Advances in more cooling-efficient IHS layouts have been used to reduce system power consumption, but when IHS layouts are dictated by issues other than power consumption, cooling system power consumption remains an issue.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved cooling system.